Please, believe in my LIES
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Di saat John terus memercayainya, Sherlock justru akan mengkhianatinya. The Reichenbach Fall scene study. [#Octoberabble, Day 5: Sad]


Di saat John terus memercayainya, Sherlock justru akan mengkhianatinya. _The Reichenbach Fall scene study_. _[#Octoberabble, Day 5: Sad]_

* * *

Disclaimer for **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)**

Character: **Sherlock Holmes & John Watson**

~oOo~

 **Please, believe in my LIES**  
by lazuli dreamer

.

.

London mendung hari ini. Awan tebal bergumul menutupi seluruh kota. Dari atap gedung Bart's, ia dapat melihat kota diselimuti oleh warna kelabu. Sekelabu pikirannya sekarang. Napasnya pendek-pendek, _gear_ otaknya dipaksa berputar paling cepat. Ia menatap horor mayat yang baru saja meledakan isi kepalanya sendiri.

Napasnya kembali perlahan saat ia menjejak ujung atap. Mantel hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin. Ia mengawasi jalanan, ke arah mobil hitam yang baru datang. Segera setelah mobil itu berhenti, ia menekan nomor yang selalu di urutan pertama daftar panggilnya.

" _Halo?"_

"John."

John berlari begitu mendengar suara Sherlock. _"Hei, Sherlock. Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya di ujung telepon itu cemas.

"Berbaliklah dan jalan kembali ke arah kau datang sekarang."

" _Tidak, aku akan datang ke sana."_

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta!" Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Kumohon."

Diliputi kebingungan, John menuruti perkataan Sherlock. "Di mana?" Ia mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti di sana." Dan Sherlock pun meminta John untuk melihat ke arahnya. Seketika, wajah John dipenuhi rasa khawatir dan tidak percaya.

Iris hijau-biru dan cokelat itu beradu. Perasaan bercampur aduk. Sherlock mencoba untuk mengendalikan kembali suaranya. Sial, mencoba tenang tak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Sebuah permintaan maaf." Jeda beberapa saat. "Semuanya itu benar."

" _Apa?"_ John meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tak mengerti.

"Semua yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku menciptakan Moriarty." _Kumohon, John, percaya pada kebohonganku ini_.

John masih menatap tak percaya. Dahinya mengerut, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sherlock. _"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?"_

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia tidak boleh melibatkan perasaannya. Ini hanya sebuah rencana bukan? Ia menekan kuat-kuat bibirnya, mencegah agar cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuknya tidak jatuh mengalir. Suaranya pecah.

Perasaan sialan.

"Aku ini palsu." _Kumohon, John, percayalah._ "... aku menciptakan Moriarty untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

" _Oke, diam, Sherlock. Diam. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu... Saat_ pertama kali kita bertemu, _kautahu segala hal tentang saudara perempuanku, kan?"_ John masih menolak untuk percaya.

"Tak seorang pun bisa sepintar itu."

" _Tapi kaubisa."_

Sherlock tertawa hambar. Ia tak lagi dapat mencegah sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia tahu ini adalah bagian dari rencana, tapi mengapa terasa begitu sakit?

 _John, maafkan aku. Kumohon, percayalah untuk keselamatanmu._ "Aku menyelidikimu. Sebelum kita bertemu, aku mencari segala sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membuatmu terkesan." Napasnya tersekat. "Ini adalah sebuah trik. Hanya sebuah trik sulap."

John menutup mata, menggeleng, memohon agar Sherlock tak meneruskan lagi kata-katanya. "Tidak. Hentikan itu sekarang."

Dadanya begitu nyeri. Di saat John terus memercayainya, Sherlock justru akan mengkhianatinya. Rencana ini. Rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama Mycroft dengan sangat matang. Demi kebaikan John, Sherlock harus berbohong kepada sahabatnya sendiri yang telah mengajarinya tentang sebuah kepercayaan.

Setitik air mata bergulir lagi sebelum ia memantapkan hati. Apapun yang terjadi, rencana harus tetap berjalan meski ia tahu John akan berduka untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, John._

Karena bukan hanya dirinya yang akan terluka.

"Selamat tinggal, John."

Sherlock tak lagi mendengar John meneriakan namanya penuh putus asa. Langkah terakhir telah dijalankan. Kebohongan terbesar telah diperankan.

.

.

London mendung hari ini. Langit kelabu. Sekelabu perasaannya saat melihat John berdiri dan terisak di depan nisan berukir namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

~oOo~

rgrds, **LAZ**

* * *

Proyek ini memaksa saya untuk terus berpikir dan menulis. Nonton ulang TRF jadi bikin baper sendiri! _Sherlock, please don't cry because your tears tear me apart..._


End file.
